The Shield's Six Flowers
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Slash. Threesome. The Shield Slash. Six flowers that tell the 'love' story of The Shield - if you can even call it that. One-Shot. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Rated:** T  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Fluff, Cross-Dressing, etc.

* * *

**Acacia: Secret Love**

The first, and last, time that Seth Rollins attempted to give Roman Reigns a flower… well, it didn't go so well.

It wasn't that he really thought of Roman was the 'flowery' type of fellow. No, not really. Seth wasn't either, truth be told. If he had his way, he'd keep as far away from nature and all things allergy-inducing as he could. But there was something… well, _different_, about this flower. In his _Flower Identification for Dummies_ (don't ask, he'd never tell), he was able to identify it as an acacia. In other words, 'secret love'.

At that point, Dean and Seth were an item, and both were gingerly finding their footing when it came to an extra addition. Both were interested in Roman, but he held firm to the fact that he _wasn't_ gay. Not that Seth believed him. Seth could see the side-long glances and feel the unnecessary bump of their shoulders that were happening more and more regularly. So he gave him the flower, just on an impulse.

And Roman, on an impulse, promptly punched his lights out.

**Ambrosia: Love Returned**

Seth didn't really expect to find a branch of ambrosia in The Shield's locker room after a particularly grueling match.

Seth stared at the little white flowers quizzically. Doing best to stifle that warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach, he twirled the branch between his fingers as he wondered who could have sent it. Certainly, someone like him couldn't have a secret admirer. The Shield wasn't there to win a popularity contest, and that showed every time they entered the ring. The entirety of the WWE hated them.

Dean stumbled out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel. "Hey, Dean?"

Dean peered up, his eye peeking out from between long, curling brown strands. "Yeah?"

"You send me this?" Seth asked, holding up the branch of ambrosia.

Dean scoffed. "No." He tossed the towel down and loosened the towel around his waist. "Do I strike ya like the 'flower-giving' kinda guy?"

Seth laughed, realizing how silly the notion seemed. "No, not really. I'm gonna go take my shower."

When he returned from the shower, another flower had joined the branch of acacia on the dresser. He picked it up, noting with some amusement that it was similar to the branch that he had given to Roman – that was, seconds before Roman had decided to redecorate his face. Now, he knew who was behind the mysterious appearance of the ambrosia leaf.

He jumped slightly at the feeling of arms settling down around his waist, before he turned around, settling into the comforting curve of Roman's hips and being yanked into a gentle, passionate kiss.

**Azalea: Take Care of Yourself for Me, Fragile Passion, Chinese Symbol of Womanhood**

Roman stared up at Seth, feeling his throat suddenly constrict at the sight of his two-toned lover. Seth was dressed in a female nurse's outfit which looked to be two sizes too small. The first few buttons were undone, revealing the beginning of a lacy red corset. Absently, he wondered how long it had taken Dean to shimmy Seth into it – and get him to sit still long enough to lace it up.

Beyond the dress, he had knee-high red fishnet stockings, which were held in place with red silk garters. His feet were deliciously clad in red six-inch pumps, with lacey ties that wrapped up his calves in a twisting, complicated pattern. He must have slept in curlers last night, because his pretty hair sat in delectable curls on his dainty shoulders. He had always been the most delicate of the three.

In his hands, he carried a tray full of food, as well as Roman's pain medication for his ribs. He set it on the bed, before swinging one leg over Roman's body and dragging himself onto the bed. He drew out each motion, slowly dragging his body on top of Roman's. Roman watched as Seth settled the tray of food on his lap, making sure that the flower stood proud and tall in the middle.

"What's all of this?" Roman asked, only moderately interested.

"Oh, the works. I went all out for you, my love." Seth smirked. "I made you eggs, toast, coffee – black, just the way that you like it – sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Also, there's sugar-free syrup and water for your pain medicine."

Roman met Seth's eyes, motioning to the flower. "What about this?"

"That?" Seth raised an eyebrow. "That's an azalea. From me to you, it means 'get well soon'."

**Bachelor Button: Celibacy**

"How long do you think this is gonna last?" Dean asked worriedly.

Roman looked down at the flower, which had been left rather unceremoniously on their dresser. "Knowing him? Until this flower wilts."

It wasn't often that the Shield had conflicting points of view, but on that day, they learned a valuable lesson – if the argument wakes up Seth, no sex for a week.

**Camellia: Admiration, Perfection, Good Luck Gift to a Man**

_You know, you're a very hard man to shop for. I couldn't really find anything that would suit the energy of your first singles match in the WWE, so I decided to be schmoopy and get you this instead. Hope you like it. The lady said it was an okay gift to give a man, after all._

Dean stared at the flower confusedly. Seth had certainly developed a fixation on flowers lately. It was unusual, because Seth normally didn't like natural. Especially not after that cat incident. Mistaking a kitten for a baby mouse was not a good idea. Dean was fairly certain that the poor boy was scarred for life, and that cat… her claws would never be the same.

But as he stared at the flower a little bit longer, he couldn't help but feel the ghost of a smile dance over his features. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, his new fixation on flowers. Hell, he would even go so far as to say that maybe, _maybe_, it was even… nice. Not that he would ever admit it aloud, because then he would have to admit that maybe, just maybe, he liked a little fluff every now and then.

And even if he was slated to lose, he went into that match with a bit more of a jump in his step.

**Coriander: Lust**

They had never actually… no, not really. Seth had a bad history when it came to past lovers and he wanted his relationship with Dean and Roman to be different. He didn't want the love to be clouded by lust, but that didn't stop him from occasionally taunting the two older men with what they would soon possess. He had a magnificent body and he wasn't afraid to use it to his advantage.

Now, Seth sat between the two bigger men, his feet up on the coffee table. Between his boot-clad feet sat a coriander, which he had slipped there earlier in the day. It wasn't like either of the men knew what the flower actually meant, but that didn't matter. Eventually, it would all become clear. It was only a matter of time. Until then, he teasingly dragged his tongue over a blue and yellow swirled lollipop.

"Where did you get that, Seth?" Dean asked, following the trail of Seth's tongue on the sweet treat.

"Good ol' Johnny Cena." Seth mumbled from around his candy. "He told me to put it to good use. I didn't know what he meant by that, so I figured, hey, what the hell?" Seth shrugged, before he went back to eating the candy.

Roman growled low in his throat. "You're such a little tease, you know that, boy?"

Seth waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hmm… why don't you do something about it?"

"Don't tempt me." Roman warned, before turning back to the television.

"Maybe I want to tempt you." Seth purred suggestively, tapping his foot against the coriander's container.

Roman obviously wasn't picking up on Seth's oh-so-subtle hints. So, deciding to take a different approach, he thrust one leg over Roman's hips, seating himself on Roman's lap. He rolled his hips slowly, sensually, licking his lips and teasing the lolly slowly. Roman swallowed hard, suddenly unable to find the air to breath. Meanwhile, Seth's hand slithered over into Dean's lap.

Finally, Roman was able to swallow. He took hold of Seth's waist, holding him down. "You sure about this, Seth?"

Seth grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure." And then he connected their mouths in a sloppy kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure where the heck this came from. I'm not sure if I like it, so please don't be too harsh with it. I kinda like the idea of Seth being a secret tree-hugger. So, be sure to let me know what you think! Also, was tonight's Shield vs. Team Hell No and John Cena awesome or what?


End file.
